Robes and blankets have been used for numerous purposes, including bedsheets, as a warmer, and for emergency situations. Blankets tend to slide or require occasional repositioning throughout use. The repositioning of the blanket can be difficult or annoying. Bertrand (U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,870) and Booth (U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,069) designed blankets to address this issue. The previous blankets do not use a storage system, or use a rudimentary bag to pack the blanket. For example, French (U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,367) uses a blanket with an attached storage bag and pillow. Likewise, Bikle (U.S. Pat. No. 782,819) noted issues with children wriggling out of clothes and blankets, which had previously been addressed with specially fitted clothes. Bikle's solution provided a flat blanket having a U-shaped head opening and arm flaps and fasteners to secure a child.
However, the blankets provided in the art are all designed and manufactured for specific uses. As such, what is needed in the art is a multifunctional blanket which permits a user to possess fewer blankets and use the blanket in more situations.